Naruto: A Messed Up Story
by LordLinknotch
Summary: My first story I decided to start to improve my writing skills. What would you do if you had one crazy messed up life? Dont know ask Naruto Uzumaki after all a ninja with a fox in his stomach must be pretty messed up


Disclaimer: There's A good chance I don't own Naruto, but if I did i would make it into to shares for every really talented Naruto writer on this amazing and popular site and we would combine ideas to make the best anime ever seen to mankind.

What is a ninja? There are many definitions known to man. They are Tools for hire. They are shadows that kill without mercy. Where do ninja learn their trade? Many would answer "Ninja Villages", They are right but mostly Ninja learn from the shadows. This is the story of one messed up in the head Naruto Uzumaki.

A streak of moonlight sneaks into a window of a old rundown apartment, to show a blond haired teen tossing in bed. Many people would think "So what, just a kid having a nightmare"; However, there was something unusual about this boy. (OK maybe a-lot of things.)

It may have been the three whisker marks on each cheek, or it might-ave also been the strange seal located on his navel,One thing was for certain, He was different. (Fyi: to those dont know navel is basically your belly button and area around it).

This boy was called Naruto Uzumaki, also called Demon, or Brat. The thing that made him different from others was,to be blunt, a huge fox with 9 tails lived inside his freaking stomach.

This rather interesting fact did not make him the most popular in the village hidden in the leaves.(Well unless you consider being beaten on his birthday a popular thing, because according to his hospital records it was.)

The teen was not really having a nightmare, rather he is once again fighting a epic mind battle for control of his body. Why? Ever since defeating Mizuki, the Fox (also known as Kyubi) had become aware of where it was. Is this a bad thing for Naruto? Of course! His seal had been designed in a way that until Naruto become aware of the seal the Fox wouldn't awake.

Now, for just a sec put your feet into the Fox's shoes (I can see it now Kyubi's new brand "Puny Ninja Stepping Shoes") after 13 years of laying in the seal peacefully sleeping he awakes stuck inside a sewer... OK not so bad, Oh almost forgot he sealed inside a short, loud, and headache inducing container. See I bet you would be a bit bitter too.

To make matters worse the Fox, in its all of his great intelligence, realizes that thanks to the seal, He can't influence his container at all... After reviewing his jailers memories he discovers one rather important fact, his jailer is retarded and would cut off all his fingers for free jutsu's. (wich would make the jutsu useless if he cant do hand seals 0_0)

That was good for the Fox, after all the stupider his container was the easier to trick him right? Wrong. He brought Naruto into the mind-scape to trick him into taking the seal off. It would be simple, offer a kick ass jutsu and he would be putty in the fox's paws.

He forgot to plan for a certain Namikaze's sealing skills. The plan was executed perfectly he offered the great fireball jutsu in exchange for the Idiot ripping the seal off, which the kid accepted like a kid in a candy shop. Then, with the Fox waiting anxiously Naruto stands in-front of the seal reaching up and he graspes the seal and then like magic a hand appeared on Naruto's hand.

Long story short The Fourth told Naruto he believed in his ability to keep the Fox at bay, Then the Fourth left. Naruto emboldened by this challenged the Fox to a fight. Stupid of him? Well Duh. Of course they couldn't fight since the seal didn't allow it. Even then not so bad right? The seal didn't stop the Fox from giving Naruto nightmares about his precious people. (In the Shinigami's gut Minato curses out loud... Damn he knew he forgot something Oops...)

* * *

><p>In The Seal<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto stood panting in front of the bars containing the Fox. " Stupid fuzzball did you have to send that last image?," For the Fox had sent pictures of it killing Iruka his favorite teacher and then ate the Third (Or as Naruto calls him Old Man).<p>

White teeth gleamed in the darkness. "**Come closer so I can eat you**." Naruto backed up a bit sputtering. "Why you always saying stuff like that?"

Naruto by now had gained his breath back. " You already know you can't escape and you as sure as hell are not going to eat me." The Fox growled in agitation. "**Leave you insignificant annoying ant before I crush you**."

Naruto disappeared from the seal, sweating from forced exit of his mind. Looking around the room he glanced at the clock 3:00 am. "_Dang, Three more hours until I have to go meet Kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan, and the teme._" He rolled over and soon feel into the sweet embrace of sleep whilst dreaming of wearing the hokage robes whilst swimming in a giant bowl of miso-ramen (his head dont ask me).

Next Chapter: Survival Test

Ooh btw Naruto didn't learn that Minato is his dad. Also i would like some thoughts on what my Naruto should have. Ex: Bloodline, Jutsu Afinity. I have some ideas but i would like to see what others think also

I Realize that I don't have perfect grammar and that my story doesn't run perfectly, I've started this story mainly for the reason that I enjoy writing. Having read Many stories from great authors on this site such as KingKakashi, Narutoenthusiast, and many others I thought Meh why not take a shot So here i am

Link Out, P.S I cant wait to see what kind of flames i can get XD


End file.
